


A New World

by VortexOfEntertainment



Series: A New World [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: Laura and Carmilla adopt a newborn baby boy.





	A New World

**Birth**

Carmilla never in her wildest dreams thought that she would be a mother. She also never thought that she would be human again, but here she was, standing in a hospital waiting room with a beating heart, pacing the floor with her wife as Laura rambled on and on about some nonsense to cover up the worry that was eating away at her.

“You would think that the vending machine in the maternity ward would be functional. I’m sure there are plenty of mothers that would love chocolate right about now and will they get any? No. Because the vending machine is broken and I just feel so sorry for them. They’re going through a lot of pain right now and-”

Carmilla stopped in front of Laura and rested her hands on each side of her wife’s face to get her to focus. Laura’s eyes met hers and she lifted her eyebrows a bit.

“Do you want me to go to the gift shop and get you some chocolate?” 

“No,” Laura replied. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “No, I’m fine.” 

“Good,” Carmilla smiled. She pulled Laura into her, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Everything’s going to be okay.” 

They had been through it all. The classes, the home study, the background check (which was super tricky with Carmilla’s long, LONG, history of… well… being alive), counseling, finding a birth mother, and so on. Three years later and they were finally here. 

They got the call around 3 a.m. Carmilla had jumped out of bed when Laura smacked her arm and told her it was time. They had been waiting for seven hours. Carmilla couldn’t comprehend what the pain of a seven-hour labor would feel like, and she had been killed. 

“What if she changes her mind?” Laura asked in a whisper. 

It broke Carmilla’s heart. Laura was so excited about all of this. Not to say Carmilla wasn’t, but Laura’s level of excitement always tended to exceed the normal person’s limit. She had done all the research and then some, read all the websites, talked thoroughly with the counselor, cried, screamed, and even gone a little crazy with the baby shopping. 

“She’s not going to,” Carmilla answered. 

She really hoped she was telling the truth. Once the baby was placed with them, they just had to wait for the mother’s revocation of consent period to pass. Carmilla was confident that the counseling for the birthmother and birthfather had prepared them. Even though Laura was more into the whole relationship thing with the birthparents, Carmilla had her sources to know whether or not they were trustworthy. 

The soft chimes in the waiting room made her heart stop. It was honestly still a weird sensation for Carmilla, but in a good way. She pulled away from Laura, both wide-eyed and nervous, to look at her. 

“Does that mean?” Laura asked as she looked around the empty waiting room as if their baby was just going to appear.

“I think we just became mothers,” Carmilla said as Laura looked back at her. 

She leaned forward and captured Laura’s lips. It was a slow kiss. One that was full of love and joy. 

When Laura pulled away, Carmilla was immediately being pulled down the hallway and towards the nursery. She watched as her wife pressed her face up to the glass in anticipation. She couldn’t help but feel that she needed to capture this moment. So, sneakily, she pulled her phone out and started to record. 

She watched as Laura’s eyes lit up and she turned to see the nurse bringing in a baby boy, wrapped in a blanket and setting him in a small crib with the name ‘Hollis’ written across it. 

She slowly lowered her phone and instead reached out for Laura’s hand. 

“That's him,” Laura whispered. She sniffled a bit and wiped the tears away with her open hand. “That’s our baby boy.”

“Oh my god,” Carmilla exhaled. 

She had never felt so much love in her body before. Every instinct she had was to protect that little life any way that she could. She would never, EVER, let anyone or anything harm him in any way. She would kill anyone who even considered it. 

The nurse looked up and smiled at them. They had spoken briefly when they arrived, going over the plan and process one last time. She motioned for them to wait, and not a few seconds later she was standing next to Laura, inviting them inside the nursery. 

Laura squeezed Carmilla’s hand, but she made sure to stay a few paces back. Laura was itching to get in there, the nerves were starting to seize Carmilla. 

She watched as her wife bent over the crib with a smile. 

“Can I pick him up?” Laura asked the nurse in a soft voice. 

“Of course, just be sure to support his head,” the nurse answered. She looked at Carmilla briefly, probably noting the terrified look on her face. “You could take pictures if you’d like. This is a pretty big moment.”

Carmilla nodded, happy to take any sort of direction. 

She pointed her phone at Laura as she reached down, ever so gently, and slid her hands under the newborn. She supported his head correctly, as Carmilla was sure she would, as she lifted him up in her arms. 

Laura looked over at Carm with pure happiness. Carmilla had never seen her wife so joyful. It made the knot in her stomach twist ease just a bit.

“Come here,” Laura said quietly to Carmilla. 

The nurse reached for her phone. “Here, I can take it from here,” she smiled politely.

Carmilla swallowed hard as she let the phone leave her hand. She took a step closer to Laura, wiping her sweaty hands on her thighs. 

“Isn’t he perfect?” Laura asked, looking away from the boy for just a second to study Carmilla. 

She was sure Laura could feel her nervousness and uncertainty. She had always had a knack for picking up when Carmilla was out of sorts. 

Carmilla peered over Laura’s shoulder and at the little face that was looking back up at her. She knew that he couldn’t really see her. She was just a blob to him. But she could have sworn he looked straight into her soul. 

His features were so small. His eyes were a deep blue. His hair was so light he looked completely bald. His nose was perfect and even the little red mark on his forehead seemed perfect. There was nothing Carmilla could pick out that she didn’t think was utterly and completely _perfect_. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Laura asked, turning to Carmilla again. 

Carmilla hesitated. What if she dropped him? What if she didn’t support his head right? How badly could she mess up this perfect little baby? 

She searched Laura’s face, looking for any kind of indication that she doubted her abilities to be a mother. Carmilla couldn’t find it. Laura had that usual look of complete trust she got when looking at Carmilla. She would never understand what she did to deserve it. 

“You’re going to be fine,” Laura reassured her. “Just hold out your arms.” 

Carmilla did as she was told again. Laure gently put the boy in Carmilla’s arm. Carmilla felt her nudge the outside of her right elbow to support his head just a bit more. She eased it up until Laura’s hand dropped away.

“See?” Laura asked with a gentle smile. 

Carmilla’s heart melted. Her insides turned to goo and her world seemed to stop spinning around only Laura. Suddenly she had two things in her life worth living for. She was holding her son. She was actually holding a baby that she would raise with her wife.

If someone would have told her three hundred some odd years ago that this would be happening to her, she would have laughed in their face. Not only did she not want children, but gay marriage was years in the future. On top of that, settling down was not in her original plan. Not until Elle, and then not again until Laura. 

She couldn’t have been happier. She felt whole in a way that she didn’t think was possible. 

“What are we going to call this little tyke?” the nurse asked while handing Carmilla’s phone to Laura. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. It took a lot of debating to finally settle on a name. 

Laura wanted to name him after her father, Sherman, which Carmilla shut down quickly. She was okay with the Karnstein name not moving past her. It had too much of a gruesome history. But Laura insisted, and when Laura was set on something she usually got it.

“Silas,” Laura answered with a grin. “Silas Karnstein Hollis.” 

**

“Laura, he’s fine,” Carmilla said for probably the thousandth time that day.

She watched as Laura tugged on the straps holding Silas in the carrier. He was fast asleep with a bit of drool hanging from his bottom lip. Laura, however, had been a ball of energy since they left the hospital yesterday to prepare everything at the house for his arrival. 

Now, today was the day they were getting to take him home. He was only twenty-eight hours old and Carmilla knew there was a welcoming committee waiting eagerly for them to arrive. 

“I think I’m going to sit back here, just to be safe,” Laura nodded as she looked at Carmilla. 

“Perfect,” Carmilla told her. She looked at Silas one last time and then back at Laura who was gnawing on her bottom lip. “I’ll drive super slow, okay?” 

“You better,” Laura warned her with a grin. 

Carmilla leaned in to give her wife a short kiss on the lips before closing the backseat door and getting behind the wheel. 

After adjusting her mirror, she slowly put the car in drive and eased on the gas. 

Driving certainly wasn’t Carmilla’s strong-suit. Not as far as cars go. Put her on a motorcycle and she could drive for days. But a car? It was just too big for her. It made her uncomfortable. But she couldn’t imagine Laura getting behind the wheel right now either. Honestly, they probably should have called LaFontaine or Perry for a ride home. 

She kept to her word and took it slow. Extremely slow. A thirty-minute ride turned into an easy fifty-five-minute ride with a lot of honking and swearing from surrounding drivers. Carmilla bit her tongue and stayed focused.

“Home,” Carmilla exhaled as she put their car in park in the driveway. She got out quickly and opened the door for Laura.

“He’s still fast asleep,” Laura said as she eased out of the car. She leaned back in to start undoing the car seat. 

“I’m going to go on in and tell the others to keep it down.” Carmilla peered over Laura’s shoulder. “Can you handle this?”

“I got it, I got it. Just grab his bag from the front seat before you go.”

Carmilla smirked and did exactly what Laura asked her to do. When she walked into their house, she was greeted with a loud, “WELCOME HOME!” from all of their friends.

“That is exactly what I came to tell you not to do,” Carmilla mumbled. 

She looked around her kitchen. Someone had taken Laura’s whiteboard and written ‘Welcome home, Silas!’ in big rainbow letters across it. Kirsch, LaFontaine, and Perry were all wearing party hats while Mel and Danny sat at the table by the cake. 

“Oh, were we too loud?” Perry asked in a quiet whisper.

“Yes, he’s asleep and we’d like to keep it that way for now,” Carmilla told them all. She dropped his diaper bag to the side and was about to go help Laura when she turned and saw her wife walking into the room slowly.

“Here he is,” she said in that soft gentle voice Carmilla was starting to love even more. 

The chorus of soft, “Awes,” was something that would have made her sick before. Now, she couldn’t be more proud that they were all cooing over her son. He was pretty fucking adorable if she did say so herself. 

Laura placed the carrier with Silas still in it on the dining room table. Everyone gathered around him as Laura slipped past them all to Carm. She wrapped her arms around Carm’s waist.

“I guess they cleaned off my five-year plan,” she said as she looked over at the whiteboard. 

“I think it was time for an update anyway,” Carmilla replied. She looked down at Laura who smiled back at her. 

“Are you happy?” Laura asked seriously, searching Carmilla’s face for any sign that she wasn’t.

“Of course I am,” Carmilla answered. “I have you, I have our son…”

“Our son,” Laura exhaled as if she wanted to see how the words tasted in her mouth for the first time. “We have a son.”

“We do.”

“Do you think there’s really a point in making another five-year plan?”

“I think we’re on his terms now,” Carmilla chucked. 

A tiny cry caused the group to disperse from around Silas. Their group of friends looked at the two mothers.

“I think our son is hungry,” Laura said as she let go of Carmilla and went to get Silas from his carrier. 

“Our son…” Carmilla said to herself, with a smile creeping on her lips. 

It really did have a nice ring to it. 


End file.
